


let the words pour out

by reincarnationofalovebird



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reincarnationofalovebird/pseuds/reincarnationofalovebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lifeorbeth: punkcop+17</p><p>17. things you said that i wish you hadn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the words pour out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeorbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeorbeth/gifts).



Sarah’s pacing the lengths of the table, hand to her furrowed brows. Stress is one thing, but something else, something tense and intangible is vibing in the air around Sarah. Beth wants to reach across to her, wraps her hands around her arms and sit her down to talk about it, but she knows too well that Sarah is pure instinct, gut-reflex incarnate (she knows this to often be true about herself, too) and once they get going- well, they don’t stop for anything. 

Beth heaves a sigh, and throws the case she’s holding down onto the tabletop, the papers landing with a plosh, pages with printed corpses splayed out. Sarah stops abruptly, stiffening. Both close their eyes, and then-

“If I hadn’t stopped you from stepping in front of that train, I wouldn’t be in this bloody mess, now would I?” 

Beth recoils like she’s been punched, like she’s been shot at, like she’s been stabbed with a length of rebar, like she’s been struck by a-

Beth takes a step back. Gauges what Sarah has just said really came out of her mouth, as if she’s checking that the world is still real and water is still wet and she’s still alive.

Sarah wants to eat her words, wants to take back everything, but Beth’s already got her sneakers on, grabbed her keys and phone, and ran out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked this one, and i've been thinking about it for a while now. doubt there will be any further expansion, however.
> 
> accepting prompts now.


End file.
